Crystal Scrying
is a Second Generation Legitimacy Kingdom Object, belonging to the 21st Mobile Maintenance Battalion.Heavy Object: Countdown Kingdom Chapter 3 Design The Crystal Scrying is a multi-legged type Object. However, the four legs supporting its main spherical body are not even. The front legs are abnormally large and branched off, while the back legs look like they could not possibly support it. The front legs are reminiscent of a stag beetle because they spread out to the sides from the front of the spherical main body and then gather back in toward the center again like diamond-shaped scissors. On either side of the main body there’s a container-type cannon made from strapping four barrels together.Heavy Object: Countdown Kingdom Chapter 3 Part 5 Technology The Crystal Scrying main weapons are four railguns on each side of its main body that are fired as a group. The shells of the railguns are tethered to the Object's cannon by fiber optic cables and wires, allowing it to correct their course mid-air by manually adjusting the shell's tail fins. Its shots can thus curve mid-air to attack simultaneously from the left and right.Heavy Object: Countdown Kingdom Chapter 3 Part 5 The Crystal Scrying is specialized for mountainous areas. Not only it can traverse through these areas faster and climb higher than average Objects like the Baby Magnum, Heavy Object: Countdown Kingdom Chapter 3 Part 4 its sensors are specialized in light due to the unreliability of radar in the mountains and the noise of its main cannons making it unable to use microphones. It is capable of detecting infantry by the shine of a muzzle flash, IR or night vision, a pilot light or backlight even in the middle of a forest..Heavy Object: Countdown Kingdom Chapter 3 Part 6 Unlike normal Object, which use specially treated steel for their onion armor structure, the Crystal Scrying is primarily made out of glass, constructing its armor by taking reinforced glass and protective film and repeatedly layering it. Due to the Object’s glass motif, it is likely it uses glass in a lot of places beyond the armor and main cannon trajectory control. For example, the capacitors supporting the incredible power requirements of the container main cannons might use Leyden jars and the image processing may use an image intensifier. Meanwhile, it still uses rare earths for its data processing units. Unlike onion armor, the glass armor doesn’t use the usual temperature-resistant reactive material, so it’s more vulnerable to heat-based weapons. Melting the glass armor’s surface and changing it by mixing an impurity before it reforms could affect its joints and prevent it from moving as it wants to.Heavy Object: Countdown Kingdom Chapter 3 Part 10 Additionally, if it’s glass armor is broken and has the wires transmitting power severed, the glass panels and metal leaf wiring start to function as a gigantic capacitor, building up all the power pumped in from the reactor with nowhere to escape until the armor causes a powerful explosion.Heavy Object: Countdown Kingdom Chapter 3 Part 11 The Crystal Scrying also functions as giant secret medical server for the 21 storing the massive amounts of research data of the Body File.Heavy Object: Countdown Kingdom Epilogue Specifications *Class: Mountainous Area Defensive Weapon *Type: 2nd generation specialized in land battles *Length: 140m *Armor Material: Laminated structure of reinforced glass and protective film *Propulsion Engine: Electrostatic propulsion device *Top Speed: 600km/h *Main Armament: Wired tail fin-adjustable guided railgun x 8 *Secondary Armament: Laser beams, etc *Main Color: White Background Chronology Countdown Kingdom References Category:Article stubs Category:Objects